rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamaki "TK" Kuro
Character is still in the process by J80Kar Appearance Tamaki has an average height and average build. He often wears a Tan colored jacket over a black shirt, and white headband which he holds dear to. If seen not wearing his jacket, which is highly unlikely, he wears his traditional black shirt and blue jeans. He has straight, light brown hair that goes down around his headband. Personality Tamaki can be seen as mature, helpful, and caring to others, but most of the time has a serious outlook on life. Being that his parents died when he was still in his adolesence, he vowed to protect anyone he cares about from anything that will do harm. Tamaki usually likes to read, write, eat, listen, and has an interest in art. Tamaki at times would keep to himself whenever he wants to be alone whether it would be to sleep or just get some peace and quiet. During his days at Signal Academy, Tamaki is often distanced from others due to his lifestyle, often taking things to seriously and having drastic measure for almost anything. Tamaki wants to be helpful but always seems to get the wrong end of the stick. Coming from a poor, almost neglected background means that he's somewhat socially stunted, sometimes coming of as blunt, rude or misinterpreting what others tell him. Attempts to fix his mistakes only make the matters worse! For that reason he would much rather keep his head in a book, especially the old and dusty ones. He tends to trust books more than people and comes of as quirky and unreal. At some point someone gave him a book 'Algernon's Rules of Order', an ettiquette book three decades out of date which is often consulted and very, very wrong. Tamaki eventually had a relationship with someone, but a certain turn of events caused them to go their seperate ways. Since then, Tamaki has never gotten close to anyone else. Coming from a poor background, Tamaki is very resourceful with what he's given, combine that with his knowledge of adapting to the situation, he can be a valuable member for a team, if anyone wants him on their team. Unfortunately, from time to time Tamaki can be very forgetful and careless. In his years at Signal, Tamaki would often forget something whether it would be lunch, school work, his weapon, etc. During class, he tends to go overboard and often overthinks a simple problem causing him to have seconds thoughts on certain situations and events, even during combat scenarios. He nearly tomahawked his instructor during a combat exercise, and was suspended a couple of days for that. He even booby trapped his own locker in case "tresspassers" tried to steal his valuables. Deus Axe Machina Tamaki's main weapon of choice. Before Tamaki's father died, Tamaki showed an interest in his Dad's war axe and his father taught him how to fight with the battle axe. After his father passed away, Tamaki took the battle axe with him as a momento when he went to Signal. When students were taught on how to construct their weapons, Tamaki decided to create a new battle axe based off of his dad's: Deus Axe Machina. In it's regular form, Deus is just a battle axe and cn be used for swift or powerful attacks. Another neat feature if Tamaki is facing off many enemies or combantants, Deus can be seperated into two smaller axes or tomahawkes and be used as ranged weapons. Finally, if still in it's regulr form, Tamaki can simply move the handle back on Deus converted the axe into a semi auto rifle for even longer range targets. For ammo in Deus, Tamaki uses either Enerby Dust or Lightning Dust along with regualr rifle rounds depending on the situation he's in. Abilities As compared to other students or fighters that concentrate on brute strenght, Tamaki relies on speed and agility hoping to wear out his opponents and strike when the moment is right. That being said, if fighting strong opponents Tamaki would often dodge strong or high powered attacks and can only be susceptable to a few powerful attacks. His ability to adapt on the field can also make Tamaki a worthy opponent. Any changes that are done to the battlefiled or people that he's fighting against, Tamaki will take advantage of this and use against his opponents. Backstory Born in a town, several miles from a major city, Tamaki was the son of a weapon creator. Unfortunately during his birth, Tamaki's mother passed away from stress and disease; luckily Tamaki survived the event. As he was growing up, Tamaki followed in his father's footsteps in helping to create weapons. He became interested in his father's battle axe, in turn his father taught him how to wield one. Coming in a poor background, Tamaki's father showed him how to be resourceful with whatever materials they had. Of course eventually, the son surpassed the father. As time passed, and his skills kept on improving, Tamaki's father soon fell ill and Tamaki had to take care of him while running to weapon shop. Knowing that his time has come to pass, Tamaki's father gave him the battle axe to keep and continue to improve himself as a person. The death of his father drastically changed Tamaki, not wanting anyone else he cares dying, he began to study different books day in and day out. Seeing that the weapons shop won't isn't enough to sustain his lifestyle, Tamaki decided to close it down and enroll into Signal Academy. During his days at Signal Academy, Tamaki is often distanced from others due to his lifestyle, often taking things to seriously and having drastic measure for almost anything. Tamaki wants to be helpful but always seems to get the wrong end of the stick. Coming from a poor, almost neglected background means that he's somewhat socially stunted, sometimes coming of as blunt, rude or misinterpreting what others tell him. Attempts to fix his mistakes only make the matters worse! For that reason he would much rather keep his head in a book, especially the old and dusty ones. He tends to trust books more than people and comes of as quirky and unreal. At some point someone gave him a book 'Algernon's Rules of Order', an ettiquette book three decades out of date which is often consulted and very, very wrong. Tamaki eventually had a relationship with someone, but a certain turn of events caused them to go their seperate ways. Since then, Tamaki has never gotten close to anyone else. In his spare time, Tamaki would constantly upgrade his father's battle axe and eventually came up with his own personal weapon: Deus Axe Machina. Four years later, Tamaki graduated with his class and is going to attend Beacon Academy. Trivia *Deus Axe Machina is derived from Deus Ex Machina which mean an unexpected power or event saving a hopeless situation *Tamaki's title "The Raven" is derived from the story ''The Prince and the Raven ''from the anime Princess Tutu